Fighting For Our Dream
by CrazyIsTheClue
Summary: Two lovers thrust into a strange reality where their love's nothing but a dream.Will Kurt and Blaine be able to make their dream come true in a world where everything seems to have been turned upside down?Will their love be strong enough to make it real?
1. Love Will Find A Way

**Chapter I: Love Will Find A Way**

**A.N.: **So firstly I can't believe that this tiny little idea for a one shot turned into all this and I want to thank all of you who read, favorite, reviewed or put the story on alert (meaning 'What Is And What Should Never Be') so so much for making this happen, thank you, thank you, thank you!

And second…I promised you a sequel so here goes, I really hope you'll enjoy it *lessthan3*

**Story Notes:** Yeah so…this is the sequel to the 3rd version of the ending…and if you haven't read 'What Is And What Should Never Be' it will most likely make absolutely no sense…because a lot is different…soo…you might wanna check it out first…

For fans of Dave Karofsky: This story is purely Klaine, I love Klaine it's my OTP without question…but as for Karofsky and the Kurtofsky bit in this…I don't dislike him, and I don't want to offend anyone so if you're a Kurtofsky fan, please know that I like Dave and I really want him to be happy, just not with Blaine or Kurt…but…this is a Klaine story so…yeah…just thought I'd clear that up…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anyone that has anything to do with it…*sadface*

Soo…that's it from me :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:"…<strong>_They can have the world _

_We'll create our own _

_I may not be brave or strong or smart _

_But somewhere in my secret heart I know _

_Love will find a way _

_Anywhere I go I'm home _

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day _

_Somehow we'll come through _

_Now that I've found you _

_Love will find a way…"_

Love Will Find A Way – The Lion King II: Simba's Pride

* * *

><p>The two boys just sat across of each other in silence, both deep in thought, until Kurt broke the silence with a question they had both been dreading to ask.<p>

"Blaine…how do we go on now? I mean,…I know we can't just forget about each other, but it's just as true that we can't just blurt out that we are together out of the blue, they'll have us committed faster than we can say 'Mad as a hatter…'. How do we do this? What should we do…?"

It was obvious to Blaine that the younger boy was just as terrified of the possibilities as he was, and he wished he could offer him some sort of comfort, some sort of 'How To Make It Through In A Strange Reality'- guide or something like that, but if he was honest he was just as lost as Kurt. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't lose Kurt again.

"Ok…let's just focus on the here and now for the moment." Blaine started softly, taking Kurt's hands in his own. "We will have to exchange our cellphone numbers so we can stay in contact with each other, but we have to be careful, because I am pretty sure Sheila is the kind of girlfriend who would check on my phone."

Kurt nodded slowly and took the phone Blaine handed to him, handing him his in return. They typed their respective numbers into the devices and took pictures of each other and adding ringtones to complete the contacts.

"Ok…now…" Blaine frowned, it was a good start, but nothing else.

"I think I will try and talk to someone about it, see if I can find someone to help me…" Kurt said lowly "I don't know if I can keep up the façade as Karofsky's boyfriend for long, but I have the bad feeling that things will go awry of I don't…" he trailed of as he noticed Blaine's deathgrip on his hand. "Baby are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I'm…fine…I…" Blaine pressed out clearly trying to regain his composure "No I'm not…" he finally admitted, sounding a little defeated as he hazel eyes bore into Kurt's glasz ones. "It's just…the thought of him…kissing you…touching you…like that…it's…"

Kurt understood fully well what Blaine meant even though the other boy didn't finish his statement. If it was hard for him to think of Blaine being with someone else he didn't even know, a girl nonetheless, it had to be so much harder for Blaine to think of him being with Karofsky of all people.

"I know baby…I know…" Kurt whispered soothingly, pulling his hands out of Blaine's painful grip, just to rub gentle circles in the back of Blaine's hands.

Blaine relaxed a little.

"I just…" he started but broke off, realizing that it was of no use.

There was another question that had been bugging him ever since he had found out about Kurt and Dave and he just had to ask it even if he didn't know if he wanted to know the answer: "Do you think that the two of you have already had…erm…" he trailed off, blushing.

"I don't know…" Kurt replied earnestly "I guess we may have, he seems to be a very physical person after all so…" the brunette shook his head "I don't know if he would have been as willing to wait as you have been…I don't think he would have pressured me into that" he hurried to assure Blaine who looked about ready to explode "But I think he might have talked me into…geez Blaine I don't know ok? For all I know this is all just a very very weird dream…" he sighed then looked deeply into Blaine's eyes "Did you and Sheila…?"

"I don't know…" Blaine answered "I've been asking myself the same thing…and to be honest it seems likely…although even the thought of it makes me…" he shuddered. "I would never betray you Kurt…I couldn't…I couldn't hurt you like that…I swear I…you're the only one I want…"

Kurt smiled weakly at that.

"It's ok…" he assured his boyf…ok what were they exactly right now?... "I know you would never do that…and I want you to know that the same goes for me…I will not do anything with Karofsky…because I want the first time I remember to be with you…" Kurt blushed heavily under the look Blaine was giving him at that. "I love you."

"I love you too…" Blaine replied his eyes never leaving Kurt's, wanting to make sure the message came across.

"Blaine…I…we…what are we now? Where do we stand? I mean…I'd love to say you're my boyfriend but…you're not…he is…and…you're not with me…you're with her…" Kurt said, a little sadness creeping into his voice.

He hoped that Blaine wouldn't notice, not wanting to add to the other boy's burdens, but of course Blaine did notice.

"Oh baby…" he sighed "I know that technically I am with her…but I honestly ain't…because the only one I'm with…the only one I want to be with is you...just you…" Blaine promised "And no hot cheerleader chick is gonna change that…you look better in that uniform anyways…"

Kurt laughed at that and to Blaine, who joined in quickly, it was the most beautiful sound in the world right now.

"We should better get going…" Kurt sighed as he glanced at his watch.

Blaine only sighed in response.

"Yeah…"

Even though they both knew what they should be doing neither of them wanted to move, wanted to end this not now that they had finally found each other again.

They got up anyways, walking to their cars hand in hand, stopping in the dark and empty parking lot, turning to face each other, their hands still intertwined.

"Can I…can I call you later?" Kurt asked tentatively, asking exactly what Blaine had been about to ask.

"Yeah…definitely…" Blaine answered, pulling the slightly taller boy in for a long, almost desperate kiss.

As they broke away for air, Kurt brought their foreheads together.

"I really have to go I don't want dad to be worried."

"Mhh…" Blaine sighed.

Kurt stepped away, but he was pulled back against Blaine's chest in no time.

"I really love you…" Blaine said, kissing him gently.

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, before he finally got in his car.

Blaine got into his mustang and the two boys rove away to their respective homes, each with a laughing and a crying eye. Laughing because they still each other through all this and crying because they knew it would be hard for them to make it through.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Blaine got home dinner was long over and, much to his convenience, Sheila had left. As he was about to go upstairs to his room his dad called for him and Blaine walked back downstairs slowly, a little worried.

As it turned out his worry had been unnecessary since his dad had only wanted to tell him that he wouldn't be able to make it to his game tomorrow night for the first time and that he knew Blaine would do great anyways, but that he would make it up to him by spending the entire Saturday with just Blaine, no work no nothing.

It was safe to say that Blaine was stunned. No word about leaving Sheila just like that nothing, just honest regret that he wouldn't be able to make it to the game. He hadn't even known that he could have this kind of relationship with his father. It was…stunning. Had him being gay really been the only thing that had damaged their relationship?

When he got back to his room he texted Wes and David, telling them what had happened, before he got ready for bed, waiting for Kurt to call, while he thought about what he had learned about his father today.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Burt didn't scold Kurt when he came home late, he just hugged him tightly and asked him to sit down in the empty living room with him for a moment.

"What is wrong Kurt?" he asked lowly.

"I…nothing…" the boy replied, not quite meeting his father's eyes.

"I can tell that you're lying you know?"

"I…dad…it's…complicated…you will think I'm crazy…it's impossible to believe…" Kurt sighed.

"Well I remember a little boy who once told me about his favorite book and that I should start believing 6 impossible things before breakfast…" Burt smiled softly.

Kurt looked up at him, surprised. He remembered that, too. It had been shortly after his mother had died, she had always read the book to him as one of her favorites. His father had just seemed to think it impossible for either of them to be happy ever again. So little Kurt had cited the book. He would have never assumed…

"Oh dad…" he sobbed, throwing himself into his father's arms.

Burt just held him until his sobs abated. Kurt pulled away a little and started telling his father the whole story. When he finished he looked up at his father's through worried eyes.

"So…think I'm crazy now?" he asked only half jokingly.

Burt smiled again at the obvious worry in his son's voice and eyes. He put his hand to Kurt's forehead, looking at him sternly as he pulled it back.

"I'm afraid so…" he started "You're mad…bonkers…off your head…" he leaned a little closer "But I'll tell you a secret" he leaned in to whisper into Kurt's ear "All the best people are…"

Kurt laughed gratefully, hugging his father again.

"Thank you dad…" he whispered.

"It's ok kid…I just want you to know that you can always tell me everything ok? I never liked his Karofsky kid anyways…he just didn't same right for you…I always figured that was how it was supposed to be, that I was supposed to think no one was good enough for you, but I guess I wasn't that far out of left field with that one after all huh?"

"Do you really believe…" Kurt looked at his father "Do you really believe that Blaine and I…could be…" he broke off, unable to ask the question.

"I don't know this Blaine persona…but…the look you had on your face when you told me about him, the way your eyes lit up and your voice suddenly sounded different…it tells me that you two have something real…you know how I know that?" Burt asked.

"How…?" Kurt wanted to know

"Because it is the exact same thing that happens to me when I talk about your mother, or about Carole…the same look that was also on your mother's face whenever she looked at you and me when we got home dirty form working in the garage all day. That's how." Burt explained.

"Thanks dad." Kurt whispered, his throat closing up.

"I just want you to know that I'm here for you kid…I won't lie to you, I have no idea what this is with you and that Blaine kid, but if you need me I'm here."

Kurt hugged his father again. After a little more chit chat they decided to go to sleep, but not after Kurt hugging his father one more time to thank him. For everything.

xxXxxXxxXxx

As soon as he was ready for bed Kurt pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine's number, hoping that the other boy hadn't fallen asleep already. He wasn't disappointed.

"Hey Kurt…" Blaine voice sounded over the speaker.

"Hey baby…sorry it took me so long, but I talked to my dad about everything…" Kurt answered apologetically.

"It's ok…I guessed as much…so…what's the verdict?" Blaine tried to sound nonchalant, but Kurt knew that the raven was just as nervous as he had been.

So he just told Blaine everything him and his dad had talked about.

A long while later their conversation was interrupted by a yawn from Kurt.

"Oh dear…I'm sorry baby…I didn't mean to keep you awake…" Blaine said, wincing as he looked at the clock on his wall showing that it was well past 3am.

"No no…" Kurt panicked "Please don't hang up."

"I won't." Blaine promised "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing that something was bothering his boyf…well he settled on calling him his Kurt for the moment, at least until they had worked this out.

"I…it's stupid…but I'm afraid of going to sleep…afraid of what will be when I wake up…" Kurt confessed.

It was nothing that hadn't crossed Blaine's mind. He too was worried about what would happen, was scared of waking up with Kurt completely gone or whatever the world could come up with.

"I understand…but we have to sleep…" he sighed "Oh…I have a game at 6:30pm at my school tonight…wanna come?" he asked before his brain really caught up with what he was saying.

Kurt didn't seem to mind at all though, quite the contrary, he seemed pleased that Blaine still considered him his boyfriend, which in turn pleased Blaine to no end.

"Sure…I'll see what I can do…" Kurt replied happily.

"Cool."

After a moment of silence Kurt spoke again.

"Can we just stay on the phone while we sleep?" he asked almost shyly.

"Yeah…yeah we'll do that." Blaine agreed o the idea eagerly.

They were quiet again after that, just listening to the sound of each other's breathing as they slowly drifted off to sleep, unsure of what would expect them when they woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Well…that's it for the first chapter of this story, it's past 4 am now and…yeah :D

I hope you liked it…just drop me a review to let me know what you think :D

Sorry about the 'Alice in Wonderland' references, I just rewatched the Tim Burton movie and while I was writing the Burt/Kurt scene the scene with Alice and her father came to my mind…so…yeah…bear with me please (I do not own the movie or the book to that lovely story…)

I hope I'll be able to update soon,

love,

CITC


	2. Thinking Of You

**IMPORTANT: **This story is on hiatus until July 17th since I won't be able to access the internet until then, but I will be continuing to work on my stories so after that I will be able to update quickly and regularly!  
>If you have any suggestions, wishes or questions for this story just put thme donw in a review, I can access those over my phone, if not answer them, and I will take them into consideration.<p>

Thank you for your understanding!

Love,

CITC

**Chapter Notes:**

"…

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you, thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was_

_Spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

…"

'Thinking Of You' – Katy Perry

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up the next morning to the sound of Lady Gaga's hit 'Born This Way' he shook his head and blinked, trying to determine where the noise was coming from. It didn't take him long to realize that it came from his phone which was lying next to his head.<p>

Before he could reach for it and turn of the music however he heard a low curse and the music stopped. Remembering why he would be waking up at 6 in the morning to a Lady Gaga song nonetheless Blaine smiled.

"Kurt?"

Another muffled curse.

"_Blaine? Did that wake you? Oh my god I'm so so sorry you know how I always set my clock early for my moisturizing routine and…"_

"Kurt. Kurt!" Blaine yelled trying to interrupt Kurt's rambling.

"_Yeah?"_ the younger boy asked sheepishly.

"Good morning." Blaine smiled as he had finally gotten him to listen "It's ok baby I don't mind waking up early if the first person I get to talk to in the morning is you."

Kurt chuckled softly at the cheesiness of saying something like that, and Blaine could practically see the other boy in front of him blushing. Suddenly something buzzed, but when Blaine checked it hadn't been his phone. Realizing that Kurt had grown impossibly quiet Blaine was starting to worry.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"_Yeah."_ Kurt replied in a voice that showed Blaine very clearly that he wasn't.

"What is it?"

"_Nothing, really…Karofsky just texted me asking me whether I was still meeting him in front of the school early today and what had been wrong yesterday."_

Blaine remained silent while he tried to process all of that. Because yeah, logically he knew that Kurt and Karofsky were boyfriends here and that none of what happened between them would be a repetition of the first time they had kissed (the incident in the locker room of which he didn't even know if it had really happened) but it still made him terribly angry.

Also there was a tiny small part of him that was afraid. Afraid that something would develop between Kurt and Karofsky, that Kurt would start to have feelings for the jock. And he was jealous because Karofsky got to be with his Kurt, while he himself had to play nice with Sheila. He emitted a groan.

"Blaine? You ok?"

"What? Oh…yeah…I'm fine nevermind me." Blaine replied quickly "Just the thought of you and Dave gets me every time." he finally admitted lowly. "We still on for the game tonight?"

"_Your girlfriend will be there huh?"_

"Yeah, she's a cheerleader."

"_Will Wes and David come?"_

"Don't think so. It's not Dalton you know? The only extracurricular thing they care about is Glee and apparently Glee is not very popular."

"_Yeah tell me about it…"_

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. It was selfish of me to ask you. You don't know anyone there and…"

Kurt melted a little inside as he realized that Blaine thought he was being selfish because he had asked Kurt to come see him. But the truth was that Kurt wanted to see him every bit as much as Blaine wanted to see him.

"_I'll be there, I promise."_

"Cool." Blaine beamed widely.

"_Text you later?" _

"Yeah. I love you."

"_Love you too."_

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed as he looked at the clock. It was only like quarter past 6 now. More than 12 hours until he would be seeing Blaine again. He sighed again and forced himself to get out of bed and start his moisturizing routine.

In his own room Blaine did pretty much the same, before he too got up, sneaking down the stairs to make himself some breakfast.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Kurt's dark Navigator pulled up in front of the school the parking lot was pretty much empty except for Karofsky's large red truck and some teacher's cars. Kurt was tired, he hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep last night, but Blaine was definitely worth a little bit of sleep deprivation.

The hands of the countertenor shook as he got out of his car and locked it behind him. He looked around, but there was no one to be seen so he swallowed hard and walked up the stairs to the school entrance.

Suddenly someone wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him tight, locking his lips onto the pale skin of Kurt's neck sucking forcefully. Shocked, Kurt dropped all of his stuff and yelped loudly, struggling against his attacker until he realized who it was.

Inwardly shaking while strong hands roamed over his body, closing in on the waistband of his tight white jeans.

"Dave!" he shrieked as he realized that the other was attempting to reach inside. "Not here!"

The jock groaned and turned him around, pressing him up against the doorframe. Kurt noticed faintly that Karofsky hadn't pushed him very forcefully, and he was grateful for that. It didn't seem as if Dave was an abusive boyfriend. One positive thing about this morning at least.

"Hey baby boy." Karofsky grinned, pinning Kurt against the wall with his own body successfully.

Kurt tried to remind himself that Dave was just a teenage boy with teenage boy hormones, but he couldn't help but think of Blaine and how much of a gentleman he had always been towards Kurt. Also the nickname? Kurt was surprised to find that while it didn't bother him at all when Blaine called him baby, being called baby boy by Karofsky felt almost like an insult. Maybe because it sounded a lot like lady boy.

"Hey." he replied, finally remembering where he was.

Karofsky just raised an eyebrow at him, but he let him slip away, albeit reluctantly, when Kurt struggled against his hold a little.

"You're acting weird." the taller boy remarked.

"Not in public, Dave please. Everyone could see." Kurt pleaded, figuring that saying _'I'm sorry but I didn't know why I'm with you, maybe because I thought I had no other option, but I have an amazing, loving, caring, gorgeous boy waiting for me elsewhere so you're kinda superfluous…yeah…no hard feeling ok?' _would be a really crappy idea.

The jock groaned, obviously annoyed, but he let it pass. Kurt could barely contain his sigh of relief as Karofsky just followed him inside, walking to his locker, watching intently as Kurt locked his books away and took those he would need for the day.

Kurt could barely resist the urge to squirm under the way Karofsky was looking at him, checking him out unashamedly. He couldn't help but wonder if that would have been what would have happened if Karofsky in that alternate reality would have come out and would have managed to keep his boys under control anyways. He shuddered slightly.

"You cold?" Karofsky asked casually.

"Nah I'm fine." Kurt smiled, happy to see that Dave's good core was still there under all of the hormone-driven-macho-behavior.

But he was even happier when he saw Mercedes approaching them with Sam, hurriedly engaging them in an animated conversation about Glee and solos. He had never been more relieved when the bell announced his first class.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine almost ran over David when he arrived at his school, too lost in thoughts about how Kurt was already with Karofsky by now to really see the poor guy until it was almost too late.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." he yelped, jumping out of his car to check whether everyone was ok.

"Don't dream and drive." Wes scolded him, carefully assessing his boyfriend to make sure he was ok.

David just waved it off and looked at Blaine expectantly. "So? You found your Kurt. Now what?"

Blaine sighed, leaning against his car as he started to explain them everything.

"Wait so…what? He's coming to our school? To the game? Tonight?" Wes asked disbelievingly.

Blaine nodded affirmatively.

"Whoa…Guess that means we're coming too huh?" David asked.

Blaine just stared at him with a deer-in-the-headlights look that made both of the boys laugh.

"Come on the kid doesn't know anyone here, but if what you're saying is true then he knows us right? We can't let him walk up into those stands all alone especially if that girlfriend of yours will be all over you as usual he'll need some friendly support." Wes explained matter-of-factly.

Blaine thought about that for a moment before smiling at his two friends gratefully.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without you." he said, meaning every word of it.

"Ahh don't sweat it. I just wish we would get to see that world you told us about. With Dalton, its zero tolerance harassment policy, the Rockstar Warblers and everything, it just sounds absolutely amazing." David smiled.

"It is." Blaine replied, a little sad as his thoughts returned to the school and all the things they had experienced there.

It was hard to believe that it all could have been nothing but a dream.

"Would you give us his number?" Wes asked.

Blaine shot them a questioning look, but he decided that he owed them the benefit of a doubt so he handed them his phone showing them Kurt's number.

"Cool. Ok we gotta go now." And with these words they left, leaving Blaine to stare after them completely dumbfounded.

But he just shrugged it off after a moment and decided to get his books, completely unaware of the group of his friends staring at him from the distance, all up front a fuming Sheila. He also had no idea that, as soon as they were out of sight, Wes and David had nothing better to do than to pull out their phones and text Kurt about some idea that had just popped up in their heads.

xxXxxXxxXxx

"Hey there Porcelain, what's up with you being glued to your phone like that all day?" Karofsky asked, trying to sneak a peek at the screen.

Kurt almost smiled at the familiar nickname, quickly stuffing his phone into his pocket as he turned around to face his…boyfriend. It still took some convincing himself to be able to call Karofsky that.

"Oh? Nothing. Nothing. Just catching up with some friends?" the brunette stated.

It wasn't a lie per se, but if Dave had any idea who those friends were and why he was catching up with them he would have most likely been very unhappy, to put it carefully. Thankfully enough the jock just shrugged it off after a moment.

"Whatever. We still on for tonight?"

Kurt just blinked at him.

"You know? Finn not home, you're parents out visiting relatives, empty house all to ourselves? Ring a bell?"

Kurt went from normal to white as a sheet in less than a second as he realized what it was exactly that Karofsky was suggesting.

"Urm…I…just…I…erm…have to…" he stuttered, now blushing under the inquisitive stare of the older boy. "Mercedes." he finally choked out "I have made plans with Mercedes."

"Oh? I thought Mercedes was going on a date with Sam tonight?"

Kurt felt the desperate urge to bang his head against the wall repeatedly. What kind of world was this where Karofsky knew about Mercedes' dates?

"Did I say Mercedes? Silly me of course I was talking about…Mary." Kurt blurted out, inwardly cringing at this poor excuse for a cover up "she really needs a lot of help with her French…another time though ok?"

And while Kurt all but ran into the choir room for Glee, Karofsky looked after him with a frown.

"Who the hell is Mary?"

xxXxxXxxXxx

Wes and David sat far away from Blaine at lunch, together with their fellow glee club members, but they didn't let him out of their sight.

The raven haired boy was sitting at his usual table, surrounded by his friends and admirers who were staring at him as if he hung the moon, like usual. But although he was smiling and telling jokes, the two boys could tell that Blaine was damn uncomfortable in the situation.

And as they saw how miserable he looked when his girlfriends lunged at him, kissing him passionately under wolf whistles and catcalls of the whole surrounding group, they turned their attention to their glee mates and told them about their plan.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt was so relieved when he made it home without arousing any more suspicion than he already had. His dad was at home early waiting for Carole to come home from work so they could get going.

"Hey there kiddo." He smiled at his son from the couch.

"Hey dad." Kurt sighed, dropping down next to him.

"Tough day?"

"You have no idea. I just feel so out-of-place I can't even tell you." Kurt groaned burying his face in his hands.

"I wish I could tell you how to deal with this, but I really have no idea." Burt replied.

"I know I know." Kurt said, shooting his father a reassuring smile. "It's enough to know that you're always here for me dad." he continued in a small voice.

"Always kid, always." Burt promised "So…any plans for tonight?" he then added casually to somewhat ease the tension.

"Initially Dave wanted to come over." Kurt confessed "But I told him I've made other plans. That's not even a lie. I'm gonna be at a football game of Blaine and his school."

Burt just stared at his son.

"Well now I know it must be love. There's no way anyone'd be able to drag you to a game otherwise."

"Daad." Kurt laughed, swatting his father's shoulder playfully.

Carole chose that moment to come in, asking Burt whether he was ready. Burt stood up, eying his son carefully for a moment before he hugged him.

"Just be careful ok?"

Kurt returned the hug and promised his dad that he'd be careful, telling him to take care as well.

When his parents had left Kurt walked up to his room, starting to get ready, since he had to get to the game early, to meet up with Wes and David.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine was nervous to say the least. He was the first one of his team to walk onto the field, taking a look around and trying to get himself an impression of the other team, the field, and of course, the audience.

He allowed his eyes to drift over the stands, looking for Kurt, or Wes and David for that matter. But before he could find either of them his vision was blocked by the face of his girlfriend.

"Hey Blainey boy, how are you doing? Excited about the game?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah yeah sure." he replied halfheartedly. Trying to look over her head to find his friends, which was proving difficult because he wasn't tall enough.

"Oh don't worry I'll be there to cheer you on all the time." Sheila continued, before pulling him in for a deep kiss, that left both of them gasping for breath (for completely different reasons).

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, trying to hide his frustration.

"For good luck." the blonde replied, kissing him once more before she bounced off to her friends.

Blaine sighed, looking after her for a moment, before returning his attention to the audience, feeling slightly uneasy when he couldn't find anyone of his friends.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Blaine had no way of knowing that Wes and David had dragged Kurt to the choir room the second he had arrived at Jefferson High.

"Guys, do you really think that this is a good idea?" the pale countertenor asked, looking at the faces of the Blackbirds.

If he hadn't been so worried and excited he would have paid more attention to the fact that between Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Thad, the boys in the room were pretty much the Warblers, with a little less self esteem and an a lot smaller amount of fans.

"Yes." David insisted.

"But…I can't just…we can't just…" being at a complete loss for words Kurt motioned towards the door and then back to the group in front of him helplessly.

"Yes. Yes we can." Wes said, and for a moment Kurt was waiting for the banging of the infamous gavel, which, of course, didn't come.

The rest of the group, that had not been filled in entirely, just on the fact that Blaine and Kurt were in love, that Kurt was the reason Blaine was no longer an asshole and that since they couldn't be together Blaine thought he was gonna lose Kurt and needed some reassurance. And they would be damned if they would let the raven go back to his old self.

"Guys! We're not even together here! I can't just walk onto that field and bust a groove in the half time! I'm pretty sure Blaine would not appreciate that! And neither would his GIRLFRIEND!" Kurt yelped, trying to get his point across desperately.

"That's bullshit and you know it." David intercepted, leaving Kurt to stare at him slackjawed, because he sure as hell wasn't used to David using words like this.

"Kurt you should have seen him today, he was miserable! I'm sure he thinks you'll drop him the first chance you get." Wes added, a little calmer than his lover.

Kurt just stared at them like they had lost their minds.

"Guys…look…I know you just wanna help but please…this is just…" Kurt stopped, looking at the group in front of him, and sighed. "Ok. Fine. But why this song?"

The Blackbirds grinned and started to explain to Kurt that the song they were going to sing had to fulfill several criteria.

First, it had to have a catchy beat that would please the crowd and keep them excited.

Second, it had to get the message across. The message being that Kurt loved Blaine and that he wouldn't run of with Karofsky.

Third, it had to be subtle about that, because as Kurt had said himself, in their current situation it would be a shitty idea to go out there and serenade Blaine openly. There would be time for that after they had figured out a way to come clean, until then it was mostly important that Blaine understood.

And fourth, which was, as Kurt suspected the key factor, it had to be a song the Blackbirds had been preparing so they could be sure to offer the audience a decent performance. Kurt would just have to hurry up learning the lyrics, but thankfully that had never been a problem for him.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When the half time approached and Blaine's teammates (and coach) were about to kill him because he had been distracted all the time, looking for Kurt in the audience, the raven was starting to get really worried. What could have kept Kurt from showing up? Had he decided to rather spend the evening on the couch with Dave, like they had used to?

Blaine cringed at the thought, hating that this reality was making him doubt the love he and Kurt shared. But when the first half of the game was over and the Ravens (his team) had somehow managed not to be losing by now, something else caught his attention.

"_And now, as an addition to the half time show of our Dragonflies _(at that point Blaine was wondering what it was with his school and animal names for its teams) _we will hear THE BLACKBIRDS!"_

Blaine stayed on the field, looking at the approaching group, when suddenly he recognized Kurt amongst them and his heart started flattering like a hummingbird's wings.

The blackbirds took their positions on the field, while the cheerleaders were waiting on their cue. Kurt, who was wearing a headset, sought Blaine's eyes and shot him a blinding smile, before he turned his back on the audience and started to sing:

_Another day is going by  
>I'm thinking about you all the time<br>But you're out there  
>And I'm here waiting<br>And I wrote this letter in my head  
>Cuz so many things were left unsaid<br>But now you're gone  
>And I can't think straight<em>

Kurt was pretty insecure about this whole, but he knew he couldn't go back now, so he decided to make the most of it, as he turned around to meet Blaine's eyes, as if trying to force him to understand what he was trying to say.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_I'd do anything_  
><em>Just to hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>To try to make you laugh<em>  
><em>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<em>  
><em>I'd do anything<em>  
><em>Just to fall asleep with you<em>  
><em>Will you remember me?<em>  
><em>Cuz I know I won't forget you<em>

Blaine's heart was beating painfully in his chest as the gaze of Kurt's eyes lingered on his. He knew that the song had been most likely chosen by either Wes or David, but it didn't really matter to him.

For all he cared Kurt could have been singing in Latin, because what really mattered to him, was that Kurt cared enough about reassuring him of his love that he would come to a school where he knew absolutely no one, prepare a song in about half an hour and perform it in front of a large, possibly unwelcoming audience.

_Together we broke all the rules_  
><em>Dreaming of dropping out of school<em>  
><em>And leave this place to never come back<em>  
><em>So now maybe after all these years<em>  
><em>If you miss me have no fear<em>  
><em>I'll be here I'll be waiting<em>

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_  
><em>And I just can't let you leave me once again<em>

Blaine shot Kurt a blinding smile, trying to show him how much he appreciated what Kurt was doing, as he sensed how nervous Kurt had to be about this. When his beautiful boyfriend (to hell with this strange reality or whatever this was) returned his smile, Blaine couldn't even explain why he was so happy.

_I'd do anything  
>Just to hold you in my arms<br>To try to make you laugh  
>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<br>I'd do anything  
>Just to fall asleep with you<br>Will you remember me?  
>Cuz I know I won't forget you<br>_

Blaine had to fight hard to suppress the urge to run up to Kurt and kiss him right then and there. Blaine had never been serenaded before and to be serenaded right here, like this, from the person he loved more than anything else, was the most amazing feeling Blaine could imagine. But he figured that maybe it wasn't the what, when ore where that counted, but the who.

_I close my eyes and all I see is you  
>I close my eyes I try to sleep<br>I can't forget you  
>Nanana (...)<br>And I'd do anything for you  
>Nanana (...)<em>

_I'd do anything_  
><em>Just to hold you in my arms<em>  
><em>To try to make you laugh<em>  
><em>Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past<em>  
><em>I'd do anything<em>  
><em>Just to fall asleep with you<em>  
><em>Will you remember me?<em>  
><em>Cuz I know I won't forget you<em>

Kurt hadn't walked up to Blaine or anything, but when the song ended and everyone else bowed to the applause (yes the audience was easily impressed, it was very likely that they would be harassing the Blackbirds right the next day) Kurt just stood and looked at Blaine, his face slightly flushed and his eyes sparkling with all the love Blaine knew was shining in his eyes at the moment as well.

The Blackbirds left the field, the Dragonflies took their positions and Blaine jogged over to his team, still grinning like an idiot. He wondered briefly, when he had turned into such a mushy, cheesy romantic, but the answer wasn't that hard to find, as soon as he had found Kurt, his world had suddenly started to look a lot more pink and fluffy (well metaphorically speaking…mostly…Kurt did give him that fluffy pink heart shaped pillow for their one week (don't judge, young love is precious) anniversary).

And with his eyes wandering right past Sheila and her cheerleaders to Kurt who was sitting in the audience now cheering for him, Blaine managed to lead his team to another glorious victory.

xxXxxXxxXxx

After the game Blaine told all of his teammates and his girlfriend that he had promised his father to get home early and that he would catch up later, and rushed off to the parking lot where Kurt and the Blackbirds were already waiting for him.

Not caring about the other boys, because somehow he couldn't bring himself to see anything but the Warblers in them, Blaine scooped Kurt up in his arms and kissed him passionately. When they broke away Kurt smiled brightly.

"I take it you liked my song?" he asked teasingly.

"You have no idea how much." Blaine replied a little more serious, sobering Kurt up a little.

They turned around to face their friends.

"Thank you for doing this guys. I don't even know what to say."

The Blackbirds smile collectively and waved dismissively before they left, except for Wes and David who stayed a little longer, taking in the entirety of the couple in front of them.

"Huh…I would have never guessed, but you two just look really right together." Wes smiled.

"Yeah like a salt and a pepper shaker." David teased "Seemingly completely different but sort of useless without each other."

The others laughed at the 'interesting' comparison, before the two friends said goodbye as well and Blaine and Kurt were left alone on the so far empty parking lot.

"Wanna come over to my place for a bit?" Kurt asked softly. "I'm sure dad would love to meet you, they're coming back tomorrow around noon…but I guess you'll have to get home…" he added lowly.

"No!" Blaine hurried to counter. "I'll just call my dad and tell him that I'm out with some friends and that I'll be back sometime around lunch time tomorrow, he won't mind, it'll give him time to work on his stuff tomorrow before we spend some quality father-son time together."

Kurt's eyes lit up at that, lit up in a way that made Blaine felt like he would have swam to Europe and back just to see it again.

A short phonecall (with announcement of the victory) later, Blaine was all set to go, and each of them got into their car, without kissing first, because the parking lot slowly started filling with people, and Blaine followed Kurt to his house.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Neither of them noticed the tall, dark figure that had walked up to them when Wes and David had left and stared after Kurt and Blaine contemplatively now. Once they were out of sight, David Karofsky, who had been watching the game because an old friend of him, who he knew from a football camp five summers ago, had been on the opposing team, walked to his car with a frown.

He was trying to figure out why HIS boyfriend would be singing to someone else, before driving off with that person, on a night when he had assured him that he was going to be studying. And he really, really didn't like the conclusion he arrived at as he got into his car, getting on his way back to Lima.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong> Soo…that's as far as this chapter goes and if you made it here I'm impressed, I know it was once again a little bit of a longer one…but now it's like 2:30, and I like this as an ending point…so yeah :D

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it chapter, and I would love for you to let me know what you think :D

I also want to thank those of you who have favorite this, put it on alert, and especially those who reviewed the last chapter…so thank you *lessthan3*

The song is called _'I'd Do Anything'_ and belongs to _Simple Plan_

I hope that you enjoyed this and I will try and update as soon as my schedule allows and the interest in this story demand it :D

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

CITC


	3. I've Got You

**Chapter 3: I've Got You**

**A.N.: **So…long time no sign of me…  
>You guys have no idea how sorry I am for the long break, but a lot of things have been going down and…yeah…I had a major writers block going on, and..…all I can say is I am very song, and to those of you who are still here, thank you so much for your patience…I hope you like this chapter *lessthan3*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Notes:<strong>

_The world would be a lonely place_

_Without the one that puts a smile on your face_

_So hold me 'til the sun burns out_

_I won't be lonely when I'm down_

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger_

_When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer._

_]…[_

_Yeah when I got you_

_Oh to make me feel better_

_When the nights are long they'll be easier together_

McFly- I've Got You

* * *

><p>After a drive that was only a little shorter than the drive from Lima to Dalton Kurt and Blaine finally arrived at the empty Hudmel residence. Blaine parked his car behind Kurt's and they both got out smiling at each other widely as they made their way to the front door. Kurt unlocked it, feeling Blaine's hands on his hips and Blaine's breath in his neck, making his heart flutter and a wide grin appear on his face.<p>

As soon as the door closed behind them Kurt found himself pressed up against it, Blaine's lips crashing against his as they both dropped everything where they stood, hands coming up to caress and touch. Kurt groaned as Blaine released his lips, attaching his mouth to Kurt's neck, kissing and sucking there.

It briefly crossed Kurt's mind that getting a hickey would be a suckish idea, because Karofsky might very well kill him, but then Blaine's hands moved below his waist and he decided that he really couldn't care less. They quickly got rid of their jackets and Blaine's shirt on the way to the couch in the living room.

But when they briefly broke apart so Blaine could remove Kurt's shirt as well and Blaine looked at the brunet boy beneath him, he suddenly stopped, hands still lingering at the hem of Kurt's shirt, his fingers brushing over the cool skin.

Glasz found hazel and Kurt shot Blaine a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pushing himself upright so that his face was only mere inches away from Blaine's anymore.

"Kurt…" Blaine began shakily "What are we doing here?" he finished softly, holding Kurt's gaze.

"We…" Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes as realization dawned on him. "Oh."

"Yeah…Kurt I love you. Baby I really, really do, but we can't…" Blaine broke off because he had no idea how to phrase it.

"We can't let ourselves rush into something we will regret having not waited with later, not just because of the situation we're in." Kurt finished for him.

'Oh well…' Blaine thought 'that sums it up pretty well.'

"Yeah." he replied out loud.

They both let out an exasperated sigh at the same time and Kurt let himself drop backwards, his back hitting the couch, while Blaine just huffed in frustration and let himself collapse on top of the younger boy.

Kurt began to struggle after a moment.

"Blaine you're smothering me here." he squealed, wriggling until he succeeded in getting the raven off of him, with the result that Blaine landed on the floor with a loud thud and an indignant "Ow!"

They just stared at each other in the moment after that, Kurt from the couch and Blaine from the floor until all the tension suddenly lifted itself as the two of them were caught in a laughing fit.

They laughed so long and so hard that Kurt finally fell off the couch, falling onto Blaine, making the two laugh even harder. They laughed until they cried, and finally, when they couldn't breathe anymore, Kurt came to a rest half on top of Blaine and they both stilled as their eyes found each other and Kurt bend down to kiss Blaine.

This kiss wasn't desperate or fuelled by passion. The kiss was soft and sweet, assuring and careful. When they broke apart this time Kurt brought their foreheads together.

"What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked lowly, almost to himself.

"I don't know." Blaine replied "But at least we're in it together."

xxXxxXxxXxx

A while later, they were about halfway through Moulin Rouge, cuddled together under a blanket on the couch, the doorbell rang. Kurt sat up and stopped the movie, while Blaine shot him a questioning look.

"Were you expecting anyone?" he asked.

"No, not really. But I'll just go and see who's there, why don't you go and get us something to drink?" the brunet replied.

Blaine got up as well, and frowned as the doorbell rang again.

"It's dark outside and it's late. Who would be ringing at your door this late?"

"I'll just have to find out." Kurt chuckled, dismissing Blaine's worries with a laugh and a wave of his hand as he straightened out his clothes and walked towards the door. He opened it just as the doorbell rang for the third time.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Well aren't you gonna ask me to come in?"

"Erm…"

Kurt was sufficiently shocked.

"Dave…I…I hadn't expected you tonight." he said, voice carefully controlled and just a tad higher than normal.

"Yeah I know babe, I just thought that your French lesson should be over by now and I thought I'd surprise you." Karofsky replied, pressing a firm kiss onto Kurt's lips before slipping past him into the living room, where he planted himself on the couch. "So? Whatcha been doing?"

"I…uhh…" Kurt didn't really know what to say.

Telling the truth was a bad idea, that much he knew, and he really didn't want to be alone with Karofsky, not if he didn't know where they stood, so sneaking Blaine out of the house was out too. Which meant there was only one option left.

"Hey Kurt I didn't know what you wanted so I brought you apple…" Blaine broke off midsentence as he saw Karofsky on the couch "juice….Hey."

The jock on the couch sat up and raised an eyebrow. Kurt could barely restrain himself from hitting his head against something solid. Blaine's eyes flickered to Kurt's face, but Kurt's eyes were closed, so Blaine thought about what he could do now.

As much as he wanted to, he knew that telling the truth would be a crappy idea at this point. Sneaking out was kind of off limits now that Karofsky had seen him. So he went with the only option he could think of.

"Oh hey, you must be Kurt's boyfriend." he smiled, placed the juice on the table and held his hand out to Karofsky. "He told me a lot about you. I'm Blaine."

Karofsky was sufficiently startled and shook his hand, looking confused.

"I'm Dave."

Kurt stepped next to Blaine and they shared a quick secret smile, while Dave looked down, apparently trying to collect his thoughts.

"Kurt, I thought you were tutoring some girl in French?" he finally asked.

"Well yeah." Kurt replied with a smile.

"He was doing that, but then I called and we hadn't seen each other for a long, long time."

"Yeah, Blaine and his family moved away shortly after my mother died and we hardly got to see each other anymore."

"My parents always left me at the Hummel house when they had to work, so Kurt and I practically grew up together."

"We totally were best friends until Blaine moved away."

"We moved to Europe for some years, but we've been back here for quite a while now, but we didn't have the chance to meet up yet."

"But then he called me a couple of hours earlier and told me that he had a game and could get away after and maybe we could have another sleepover."

"So Kurt went and cancelled on his study date to come and cheer me on."

Karofsky frowned at them.

"Do you always continue each other's sentences?"

"Not necessarily." Kurt grinned.

"Just when we have a story to tell." Blaine replied smugly.

"It's fun to see how it confuses people."

"Yeah, they can get pretty angry at times."

"It's a leftover from our childhood."

Just as Kurt set to continue Karofsky raised his hand and cut him off.

"Stop. Please. God. This is totally freaky." He said and pulled Kurt down into his lap.

Blaine tensed slightly, but managed to put on a forced smile.

"Well then hobbit, how about you get something else to drink and then we pop in another movie. I mean really? Moulin Rouge? I really thought my Kurtie here was the only one who watched sappy chick flicks like that one. We should get on some testosterone don't you think?" he laughed clapping Kurt's shoulder, making the boy wince.

"Dave!" Kurt was scandalized. "Blaine is my guest here you can't tell him what to do!"

"It's ok Kurt. I'll get him something to drink. What do you want Dave?" the raven asked politely.

"I think I'll have a beer thank you very much."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was fuming as he returned to the living room, bringing Karofsky a bottle of soda.

"That's no beer dude."

"Yeah…dude. That's no beer because you're nowhere near old enough to have one. And night troll, I happen to like those 'sappy chick flicks' just as much as Kurt does, and since this is his house we should let him pick out the movie don't you think?" Blaine challenged.

Kurt looked at him with wide adoring eyes, while Dave's hold around his waist tightened.

"Are you telling me how I'm supposed to treat my boyfriend?" he demanded to know.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Blaine replied smoothly "I'm just teaching you some rules of common courtesy."

"That so huh?" the jock replied, his voice getting a dangerous edge to it as he pushed Kurt off his lap to get up.

"Indeed." Blaine replied, his voice cold and controlled.

Karofsky moved to stand right in front of Blaine other and although Karofsky was a lot taller and maybe twice as heavy as Blaine the raven didn't even move an inch.

"That's enough!"

It was Kurt who finally broke up the tension, pushing them apart before anyone could get hurt. He kept his hand on Blaine's chest to calm him down while he glowered at his current boyfriend.

"Dave, Blaine is my best friend. And he was here first! If you can't behave towards him I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Karofsky looked at the two of them, before he shrugged, grabbing the bottle of soda.

"Yeah whatever." he pulled Kurt in for a long and rough kiss "I'll see you tomorrow babe. I'll find the door myself."

When he was about halfway out of the room, he turned around and pointed the bottle at Blaine.

"And hobbit! When McKinley makes it into the next round this season we will destroy you! You hear me?" with those words he walked out, leaving two speechless boys behind.

Kurt walked after him to make sure he got into his car and left, before he returned to Blaine and heavily sat down on the couch next to him.

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked, stunned.

Because really, he had met Karofsky and the guy could be a dick, but this version of him seemed even worse.

"Well there goes my hope that Karofsky might still essentially be the same in this reality. I know Dave…or well I thought I knew him, back when we were still…anyways…the Dave I know wouldn't have acted like this."

They both sat back, slumping back against the couch with tired sighs. They sat like that for a while, in contemplative silence, their eyes closed as both of them were lost in thought. But then suddenly Kurt began to giggle. Lowly at first but then louder, until Blaine opened his eyes and shot him a questioning look. That was when Kurt started to laugh.

"You just totally had a pissing contest with Dave." he laughed "And boy did you own that thing. You didn't even raise your voice or do anything, but you totally got to him. This was amazing."

Now Blaine joined in on Kurt's amusement.

"Yeah…and that thing we did? With the finishing each other's sentences? Who would have thought that that would ever be good for anything but to confuse Finn or annoy Wes and David. I thought his head was going to explode he looked so angry."

"Yeah and Wes said that that was not a useful ability." Kurt grinned.

"Boy was he wrong."

They laughed for a while, not thinking about the fact that Kurt would have to be with Karofsky again on Monday. They just celebrated their own little victory, celebrated it as a sign that they might just be able to make it in this world as long as they just stuck together.

After they had calmed down they looked at each other, smiling faintly as they leaned in to kiss each other.

"What do you say? Finish the movie and go to sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Well it's your house Mr. Hummel, why don't you decide." Blaine replied smugly.

"Why thank you good sir." Kurt played along and pushed Blaine back down onto the couch so he could use him as a pillow, before he restarted the movie.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When the movie was over the boys went to Kurt's room to get ready for bed. At first they didn't know where Blaine should sleep, but Kurt decided that he would just assume that his dad would still be the same as always, which would mean that Blaine could sleep in his bed, as long as the door stayed open and their clothes stayed on.

They got into the bed and kissed for a couple of times, before they cuddled up against each other.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine replied, placing a tender kiss on Kurt's hair "I love you too."

Their situation wasn't perfect. Certainly not. Blaine had a homophobic father and Kurt had a boyfriend who would make his life a living hell if he would break up with him. They had been thrust into a reality which was entirely different from what they had been sure was their life. But they were together. And right now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes: <strong>Ok so that's it for that chapter, I hope you guys liked it...feel free to let me know :)

I have the next chapter pretty much ready so it will be up soon!

See you soon!

*lessthan3*

CITC


	4. Me Against The World?

**Chapter 4: Me Against The World?**

* * *

><p>"<em>We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts <em>

_We're not gonna let them control us _

_We won't let them shove all the thoughts in our heads _

_And we'll never be like them"_

Simple Plan- Me Against The World

* * *

><p>It was 9am when Blaine woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes, and for am moment he didn't know where he was. But then Kurt moved slightly in his arms and a wide smile spread on the raven's face. That was right. He was at Kurt's house.<p>

While he was lying there, taking in the feeling of Kurt pressed up against him, carefully tracing the curve of his back with his hand, he thought about the events of the past couple of days. Things had admittedly been a little crazy, when something that he had first thought to be an elaborate prank had turned out to be nothing short of reality.

It was insane. Things like this just didn't happen, at least not outside of Star Trek or the Xfiles. Yet here he was, thrust into a strange reality where everything was different and nothing made sense.

But as he looked down at Kurt's face, peacefully relaxed as he slept, Blaine realized that he could have had it a lot worse. He didn't even want to imagine having ended up in a reality where there was no Kurt. Or where Kurt didn't know him.

He wanted to spend his life with the gorgeous countertenor. It didn't matter whether there were here or in 'their' reality. It didn't matter that they were only teenagers, a High School romance. He just wanted to be with Kurt for the rest of his life. And even f they would break up, he knew that he would do everything so they would at least stay friends.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't even notice when Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at him. At least not until Kurt nudged him gently.

"Morning." Kurt smiled at his startled expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Blaine apologized.

"Well you didn't. Not really. But you were thinking so loud I could hardly ignore it."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt said, pushing himself up onto his side, so that he could face Blaine.

"I've just been thinking about all that happened in the past few days. Thinking about how happy I am that I ended up here with you." Blaine confessed "Thinking about how I want to spend my whole life with you because even though we're still so very young, I just can't imagine my life without you in it anymore." he finally added almost inaudibly.

Kurt was silent for a while after that, and Blaine lowered his gaze, afraid that he might have sounded foolish. But then Kurt brought a finger under his chin and made him meet his eyes.

"I'm glad you feel that way Blaine. Because I feel the same about you. I mean I know were young, but I just can't…and don't want to imagine my life without you being a part of it. And now that were here, whatever it is that happened to us, the fact that were both here, it just makes me feel more strongly about you." Kurt admitted, before he leaned down and gave Blaine a peck on the lips before he jumped out of the bed.

"Ahhh…no fair." Blaine complained, holding out his arms for Kurt to come back.

"No deal mister." Kurt grinned "I have a moisturizing routine to uphold, and besides, morning breath is not sexy."

Blaine groaned and let his arms drop to his sides as he watched Kurt prance out of the room and into the adjoining bathroom. Soon the beats of 'Bad Romance' came blasting from the speakers and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's Lady GaGa obsession, although he had to admit that it was adorable. He was also very aware that he should better keep his mouth shut considering that he had forced the Warblers through every Katy Perry song in existence for their impromptu performances.

While he crawled to the edge of the bed and watched the brunet sway to the beat as he mouthed along to the words and put on some moisturizer there were only two things on his mind.

One, he would never let that boy walk out of his life. Not ever. He would find a way for them to be together openly in this reality and then they would take on the world together.

And two, how could someone be such a morning person?

He could hear Kurt, who had caught him watching, laughing as he rolled onto his back and pulled a pillow over his head.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Two hours later they both of them were up and fully dressed and had had breakfast. Kurt said that he was going to cook for Burt and Carole and that Finn should come home any moment now. Blaine was relieved to hear that Kurt's relationship with Finn hadn't suffered much, except for the fact that they weren't as close as they used to be because with Karofsky being his boyfriend rather than his tormentor, Finn hadn't needed to go all protective mode on him.

But he hoped that their relationship might be close enough for Finn to help him should things come to blows with Karofsky. Blaine had told him t hat he would stay to help Kurt cook, and maybe eat with them if Burt would allow it, which Kurt assumed he would since Burt had wanted to meet Blaine anyways.

So Blaine had called his father and told him that it would get later and that was how they ended up in the kitchen, working to the beats of a fair mix of Lady Gaga and Katy Perry when Finn entered the picture.

"Hey Kurt…what are you cooking? Smells nice! Are mum and…?" the frankenteen broke off midsentence as he walked into the kitchen and found Blaine and Kurt working there together. "Um…hi?"

"Hey Finn. This is Blaine." Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded at Finn who waved awkwardly.

"Do I know him?" he asked, clearly confused.

"No. Not really." Blaine offered.

"It's a bit of a long and complicated story. So let's just say that I don't love Karofsky, but I'm too scared of what he'll do if I break up with him to end our relationship. I'm actually in love with Blaine, and he is in love with me, but his father is a homophobe so Blaine has a girlfriend, so we have a bit of a hard time getting together but that doesn't mean we'll stop trying."

Blaine gaped at his boyfriend…well…Karofsky's boyfriend, technically, because he had hardly ever hear him talk that fast. He half expected for Finn to start laughing or run out of the room, but, just as always, Finn surprised him.

"Man Karofsky isn't good enough anyways…he's like…a dick…" he said, seeming completely unfazed by the whole weirdness of the situation "If you hurt my little brother I will hurt you you hear me?" he then growled and Blaine could just stand and nod, too stunned to say anything.

"I'm older than you Finn." Kurt teased.

"Yeah whatever." The giant replied nonchalantly as he grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"Could you set the table?" Kurt asked him.

"He eating with us?" Finn asked, pointing at Blaine.

"Yes." Kurt replied with a smile.

"Cool."

That said, Finn grabbed some plates and other stuff and walked out of the kitchen. Blaine, who had watched the exchange between the brother's completely slackjawed turned to look at his boyfriend who was grinning broadly.

"How…How did you know?" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt laughed at his expression, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Oh Blaine." He chuckled "You know, this might be a different universe, but as you have seen a lot of things are still the same. Wes and David are still your friends. Mercedes is still mine. I'm still in New Directions. And Finn, Finn will always be Finn. Goofy, oblivious and lovable. A bit like you."

"Hey!" Blaine protested.

Kurt just batted his eyelashes at him in a way that told Blaine that he had just been teasing.

"Anyways, I know that it was a bit of a long shot, but I just felt like I could still count on Finn you know?"

Blaine stared at the brunet. Kurt had given away their secret on a hunch. And he had been right.

"You're incredible." he said.

"I know." Kurt replied cheekily "It's part of my charme."

xxXxxXxxXxx

Burt and Carole made it just in time for lunch to be ready. It was chicken with mashed potatoes and a mixed salad with a french dressing. All of it was prepared with little salt and as little fat as possible, which made Burt and Finn groan a bit, but they soon stopped, because it was delicious nonetheless. Kurt was really great in the kitchen.

After lunch Kurt and Blaine offered to clear the table and wash the dishes, but Carole, who knew that Burt wanted to talk to the boys, asked Finn to help her with it. So the two of them (Finn under protest) carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen, while Burt and the two boys walked into the living room, where they sat down, Blaine and Kurt on the couch, hands firmly clasped together, and Burt on the seat facing them.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Burt started.

"So Blaine, Kurt told me about you."

At that the raven shot Kurt an alarmed look, although Kurt had actually told him that he had spoken to his dad, and that Burt had reacted like Burt always did. Amazingly accepting and tolerant.

"Erm…yes…I know. He told me." Blaine replied and Burt nodded, staring at Blaine intently.

"They you know that I have no idea what this thing is you've gotten yourselves into."

Blaine nodded.

"Ok. But you kids should know that I'm here ok? Kurt's my son and whatever is happening I'm gonna do whatever I can to protect him. And you're important to him, and although I don't understand what's happening, that much is pretty obvious, so you should know that you can come to me when you're in trouble. Both of you."

"I care about your son more than about your son more than about anything or anyone else." Blaine said sincerely. "I love him."

The raven held Burt's stare, not flinching, not looking away, as Kurt squeezed his hand encouragingly, which didn't escape Burt's notice. Finally he nodded, apparently satisfied with whatever he had read in Blaine's eyes.

"Ok then. I hope this works out for you boys."

They all got up and Kurt went to hug his father tightly.

"Thank you dad."

"Anytime kiddo." Burt returned the hug.

But as Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the stairs so they could get to his room, Burt called out after them once more.

"Oh and Blaine!" he shouted and the boys turned around questioningly. "I just thought I'd let you know that I own a shotgun, so if you ever hurt my son I swear I'll…"

"Dad!" Kurt interrupted "Enough!" he blushed.

"Just thought I'd mention it." Burt grumbled, turning away.

But then Blaine called out to him.

"Mr. Hummel, if I should ever hurt Kurt in any way, I'd gladly offer myself to you for being shot. But that's not going to happen. Not as long as I have any say in it." The raven said with a seriousness that surprised both of the Hummel men.

"Just making sure." Burt grinned, before he walked back into the living room, leaving Kurt and Blaine to walk up into Kurt's room.

As soon as they had closed the door behind them they could hear Burt yelling.

"Door stays open!"

So they chuckled and opened it about an inch. Blaine went to sit on the bed while Kurt shook his head in mock exasperation.

"Unbelievable. When I call him for his tea or his daily portion of vitamins, he's completely deaf, but trust him to hear when I close the door behind me and my boyfriend."

Noticing the look of delight on Blaine's face he cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Well…you just called me your boyfriend."

Kurt shook his head with a smile as he pushed Blaine backwards onto the bed, before leaning down to kiss him.

"Logically I did. Because that's what you are to me. I don't care about Dave or your girlfriend, because this, us, that's what's real to me. This is what matters." he finished, punctuating his statement with a long, deep kiss.

Blaine couldn't agree more, as he flipped them over so he was on top of Kurt.

xxXxxXxxXxx

The two boys spent the day watching Disney movies and cuddling in Kurt's room, before Finn asked Blaine to play a game of Call of Duty with him while Kurt helped Carole with the groceries shopping. But eventually the day had to end, Blaine had to get back home.

Standing at the door to say goodbye both of them were kind of down, because they knew that that meant going back to 'normalcy'.

"I don't want to let you leave." Kurt admitted lowly, his face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I know." Blaine replied., placing a kiss on Kurt's temple "I don't wanna go, but I have to."

"I hate this." Kurt said, not caring if he sounded like a petulant child "It's not fair."

Blaine laughed weakly, but there was no humor in it. He too thought it unfair that they were faced with this, just when everything had started to get better for them.

"I know baby…I know…but we can't change what happened. All we can do is try and make the best of what we have."

Kurt groaned, but Blaine just kissed him lightly, not letting him protest, because he knew that Kurt was very well capable of convincing him to stay, especially since he didn't want to leave. But he had the feeling that that would not sit well with his father.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I have to go."

Both of the boys sighed as they leaned into each other before Blaine reluctantly pulled away and placed a last kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Call you later?" he asked.

"Can't wait."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When that door closed behind Blaine, Kurt sighed and let his forehead thud against it heavily. Suddenly he realized that someone was standing behind him, so he turned around and found himself face to face…well more face to chest with his grinning step brother.

"What?"

"I thought you hated to be called baby? Every time Karofsky does that you throw a hissy fit." Finn stated.

"Well…maybe that's because Karofsky is a dick and Blaine is…Blaine." Kurt replied flatly.

Finn raised an eyebrow and mustered the smaller boy for a while before he shrugged and turned around.

"Blaine seems like a decent guy…care to watch the game?"

Kurt stared after his brother for a while before he shrugged. That was just Finn. He might not be the smartest guy around but he was caring, compassionate and friendly and he had about the attention span of a fruitfly.

xxXxxXxxXxx

When Blaine got home he called out to his dad to let him know that he was back, before he wanted to make his way up the stairs to his room, but before he was even halfway up he was stopped.

"Hey champ, wait up!"

Blaine stopped looking at his father. Something in the older man's posture made him realize that he was not in a good mood.

"Erm….alright." he walked back down the stairs. "What's going on?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Come on into the living room let's sit down."

Blaine was starting to feel a bit uneasy about this. There was no was his father could know about Kurt. Not unless one of the Warblers, pardon, Blackbirds, had ratted him out and he just couldn't believe that something like that could have happened so he tried to calm himself. As soon as they sat his father started.

"So your girlfriend called."

"Ok?" Blaine was still trying to guess why his father seemed so aggravated.

"And I told her that you weren't at home, that you were out with the guys."

Blaine still didn't get the hint.

"So imagine my surprise when 15 minutes later she called again telling me that she had called your friends and you weren't with them."

"Dad I…" Blaine was getting the bad feeling that he knew where this was going.

"And guess what she was right. Why did you lie to me Blaine?" his father was yelling now.

"Dad I can explain I…"

"Stop lying to me Blaine! She told me she saw you with that strange Glee club guy. She told me about the fairy that sang to you. Did you like that? Did you like it when the fag sang to you? Is that where you…"

"Shut up dad!" Blaine yelled "Stop calling him that!"

George Anderson was shocked, he hadn't seen his son raising his voice like that ever before.

"His name is Kurt. He is NOT a fairy or a fag. He's gay. Yes. But that doesn't make him less good of a person alright? He is an amazing guy. He's funny, talented, smart and absolutely gorgeous." Blaine took a deep breath.

He hadn't meant to lose his composure like that. He knew that he was endangering every chance of him and Kurt to have something resembling peace in this reality.

"Dad look…" he started, a little calmer than before, but his father glared at him.

"Give me your phone." he said.

"What?" Blaine was shocked.

"GIVE ME YOUR DAMN PHONE!"

Blaine swallowed hard and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket handing it to his father threw it to the floor, leaving it shattered into pieces. Blaine gasped and wanted to jump up and protest, but his father held him back.

"I will now go to your room and take your laptop. Then you will stay in your room for the rest of the weekend and think about what you've done. You're clearly not in your right mind. That boy has gotten you confused, messed with your head. So you will think about it. And then you will go back to school. And if I hear of you meeting that fairy again, it will have serious consequences! That clear?"

Blaine just stared at his father disbelievingly, but before he could say anything else the man had gotten up and walked out of the room.

Later that night Blaine was lying on his bed sobbing into his pillow. He didn't care that his father thought he was weak, not at all. He asked himself where his mum was, because in this reality his father was even worse. A lot more angry.

But more than anything he thought about Kurt who was all alone in his room right now waiting for Blaine to call. And he knew that Kurt would worry and try to call him after a while. And when he wouldn't pick up he would worry even more, and maybe he would feel terrible. And then he would start to ask himself why Blaine wasn't calling and knowing his Kurt he would come to terrible conclusions.

And he couldn't even do anything to comfort him. Kurt couldn't come over because he didn't know where he lived, he couldn't call him, or message him and Blaine didn't have his laptop so he couldn't even contact him online in any way.

This was terribly, terribly messed up.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Back in his room Kurt was sick with worry. Blaine hadn't called him, or texted him and when he had tried to contact him he hadn't responded. He had turned on the radio, but there hadn't been any messages of car accidents between his house and the town where Blaine was going to High School, which was good.

But that left only very few other options and none of them were good.

One, Blaine's girlfriend had cornered him and he had forgotten about Kurt over sex with her, but Kurt didn't think Blaine would do that. He knew Blaine loved him. A good looking cheerleader wouldn't change that. Blaine had once said he was the hottest cheerleader he had ever seen anyways (Kurt still didn't know whether he wanted to kill or kiss Wes and David for digging up that video)

Or two, his father had somehow found out and grounded Blaine. Or worse.

That meant that Blaine's father knew. Which meant that the whole keeping their relationship a secret thing wasn't going to work out for them. Kurt knew that it was probably foolish, because he could always continue to play pretend with Karofsky, but he knew that his 'boyfriend' was suspicious already, and he wasn't going to let Blaine down like that.

He had an idea what he could do, but he would need help for that. This reality better watch out, Kurt Hummel was just about to get started.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> So… I feel sorry for Blaine's father if he really thinks things will go down that easily…xD

So I hope you liked this chapter, review and let me know what you thought :D

I will have to go to university a couple of times this week so I don't really know how much time I will have to write, but I intend to get the next chapter done by the end of the week (and also the chapters I'm currently working on for my two other fics in case anyone is reading them as well)

Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll hopefully see you soon!

Love,

CITC


End file.
